High serum cholesterol is commonly associated with an increased risk of heart attack, atherosclerosis and circulatory disorders. In addition, a variety of diseases are caused by disorder of cholesterol catabolism, such as gallstone disease, atherosclerosis, hyperlipidemia and some lipid storage diseases.
The major pathway for disposal of cholesterol in the body is by secretion of cholesterol and bile acids into the gut. Bile contains free cholesterol and bile acids. The enzyme, cholesterol 7.alpha.-hydroxylase (CYP7) commits cholesterol to bile acid synthesis and catalyzes the first and rate-limiting step of bile acid synthesis in the liver. Thus, by increasing synthesis of bile acids, this enzyme plays a key role in the liver by depleting hepatic cholesterol pools, resulting in increased LDL uptake and a lowering of serum cholesterol levels.
Bile acids are physiological agents which are important in the solubilization of lipid-soluble vitamin, sterol and xenobiotics. Bile acids are synthesized exclusively in the liver and are secreted to the intestines where they are modified to secondary bile acids. Most bile acids are reabsorbed in the ileum and recirculated to the hepatocytes via portal vein.
The feedback of bile into the liver is known to inhibit cholesterol 7.alpha.-hydroxylase and thus inhibit the overall rate of bile acid synthesis. Cholesterol 7.alpha.-hydroxylase therefore has been a subject of intense studies to elucidate the regulatory mechanisms of bile acid synthesis in the liver.
It is known that an interruption of bile acid reabsorption, such as caused by the bile sequestrant, cholestyramine, or by a bile fistula, stimulates the rate of bile acid synthesis and cholesterol 7.alpha.-hydroxylase activity in the liver. It is believed that cholesterol 7.alpha.-hydroxylase activity in the liver is regulated primarily at the gene transcriptional level by bile acids, cholesterol, hormones, diurnal rhythm and other factors.
Generally, the regulation of eukaryotic genes is thought to occur at several locations, including the promoter sequences, located upstream of the transcription start site; enhancer or repressor sequences, located upstream of the promoter; within intron sequences, non-coding sequences located between exons or coding sequence; and in 3' sequences, located downstream from the coding region. The promoter sequence is unique to each gene and is required for the accurate and efficient initiation of gene transcription. Enhancers and/or repressors regulate promoter activity and determine the level of gene transcription during development and differentiation of a particular tissue.
The promoter of most eukaryotic genes contains a canonical TATA box which binds a TFIID TATA box binding protein. TFIID complex and associated transcription activators (TAFs) interact with the basal initiation factors and RNA polymerase II to activate promoter. The transcription complex assembly and initiation are regulated by transcription factors bound to enhancer elements located in the promoter and other regions of the gene (Pugh and Tjian, J. Biol. Chem. 267, 679-682, 1992). Tissue-specific transcription factors and nuclear steroid hormone receptors are known to play an important role in the regulation of gene expression in different tissues during development and differentiation.
However, the mechanisms underlying the regulation of cholesterol 7.alpha.-hydroxylase CYP7 gene expression at the molecular level are not understood. An understanding of regulation of CYP7 gene expression would permit development of therapeutics for treating patients with defects in bile acid synthesis and cholesterol metabolism due to altered (deficient or excessive) gene expression.
In order to study the mechanism of regulation of human cholesterol 7.alpha.-hydroxylase at the molecular level, it is therefore important to determine the correct gene sequence of its coding and promoter regions. An elucidation of its gene structure and its promoter/enhancer activity is sought in order to assay for an agent that modulates cholesterol 7.alpha.-hydroxylase enzyme regulation. Thus, a method for screening compounds for inhibition or stimulation of expression of the enzyme is desired, as well as a method for detecting and isolating the gene's transcription factors.